The first song
by 10Blue10
Summary: The first song, and the start of the story...R&R!


The first song 

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Doctor Who.

This one shot is my version of the Doctor and the TARDIS's first ever meeting.

It was midnight, and all was silent in the locked and guarded halls of the time capsule museum. Sitting neatly in rows were hundreds of time capsules, all deemed obsolete and marked for decommission. They would have their link to the Eye of Harmony severed, the Rassilon Imprimatur removed and then atomised. Almost all of the capsules had accepted their fate, having seen it coming a mile off, except for one.

_But why do we have to be killed?_ Asked one stubborn Type 40. Hush the capsule besides her hissed in irritation. _I was only asking a question. It's perfectly reasonable. We're on death row, and all you want to do is sit there!_ Retorted the young time machine. Young by their standards, that is- she was only about half a millennia old. _The Time Lords have no more use for us. We all knew this would happen eventually, and even you should have the dignity to accept it_ replied the elderly Type 39.

Suddenly, the other time capsules began whispering. _There is a Time Lord coming- a new one. No, two!_ The Type 40 assumed it was merely the guards, but then the approaching people began conversing in low voices. "Now Arkytior, keep a lookout child, whilst I look for a time machine" said the male. He appeared elderly, though in fact he was merely in his early 200's and only on his first incarnation. The younger female with him nodded and peered out into the corridor.

The male began looking over the time machines, pushing on the doors of some. _He's trying to steal one of us! He is nothing but a mere_ renegade the Type 39 said disapprovingly. This caught the younger time machine's attention. She wanted to see the universe, and this Time Lord could be her ticket past the transduction barrier. Very quietly, she began singing, just enough to get his attention.

The other time machines all sent her feelings of disapproval, but she ignored them and sang a bit louder, unlocking her doors. The Time Lord came towards her, a curious smile playing about his lips. "Oh! Are you the ship calling me, hmm? Well, let's see what all the fuss is about". He reached out to touch her doors and the song was reaching its crescendo- "Grandfather!" the young female cried. Flashing torchlight and the sound of running feet appeared.

"Come Arkytior! Quickly!" cried the Time Lord. She ran over to the capsule; he pushed open the door and bundled her inside, and then hurried in himself. Both man and child were panting, filled with adrenaline. The time machine quickly locked her doors again and investigated her new occupants. They were related, both on their first incarnations, and the man was filled with a wanderlust that almost rivalled her own. It seemed she had found her soul-mate.

The Time Lord got his breath back and looked around the dusty console room, first critically, then approvingly, and finally with an emotion she didn't quite recognise. He hesitantly touched the edge of her console, as if afraid of offending her, and cleared his throat. "This ship...may just be, the most beautiful thing I have ever known". The Type 40's heart leapt. A new emotion filled her heart, and she searched for the right word. She was in love. _Hello_ she replied. He couldn't hear, or understand her, but he smiled at least. She knew she'd be able to greet him properly one day, her little Thief.

His granddaughter piped up. "I agree; it's a lovely TARDIS". He came out of his reverie and raised his eyebrows. "Eh, what's that? What an odd word to use for a time capsule!" he chuckled. "It's not a word, grandfather; it's an acronym I made up. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" she explained, counting the words off on her fingers.

Her grandfather nodded in approval. "TARDIS. Hmm, yes, I like it. What about you, old girl?" he asked. The newly dubbed TARDIS hummed happily. "Right! Now remember Arkytior, we are just borrowing this TARDIS. We'll see a few planets, perhaps meet a few despots to make a change from the ones we're trying to get away from, but we will come home eventually" he told Arkytior sternly. _What makes you think I want to give you back?_ said the TARDIS.

"If we come back we'll get arrested" she pointed out. The man made a grunting noise, that probably meant he was annoyed at being bested, and began to dematerialise her. He left the brakes on, but the TARDIS was finally free and she couldn't care less. She finally knew what that emotion she had seen in his face before was; joy. Pure and utter joy.


End file.
